Season 5
Season 5 is the 5th and final season of Herp-A-Derp 101, beginning on March 5th 2011. There will be like normally, 10 episodes, a movie, and a special. For the 1st 4 episodes, Buzz is in the hospital. Butterfly Boat and War Machine both die in this season. Woody is also absent for most of the season due to being in Florida, but returned in Episode 47 with a greater role. Production of the show went on hiatus in Summer 2011. However, SBF announced that the two plan to record more episodes soon, and SBF would record a few by himself to finish off Season 5. In December 2012 the season was confirmed to be the last, with the Season 5 movie ending the show. Episodes *Episode 41 Rock Paper Scissors *Episode 42 War Machine's Funeral *Episode 43 Babysitting 2: Reindeer's Story *Episode 44 Road Trip To Lost Toy Island *Episode 45 Yoshi Returns *Episode 46 Guess Who Tournament *Episode 47 Woody Meets Stewie *Episode 48 The Green One *Episode 49 Stewie's Cake *Episode 50 The Pokemon School *Season 5 Movie *Special: Woody In Florida Trivia *This is the 1st season where main characters actually die. War Machine dies in Episode 42, while the major side character Butterfly Boat, is mentioned to be dead in Episode 41. A main villain also dies this season, as Giant Pikachu is beaten to death by Stewie in Episode 49. *A giant version of Iron Man debuts this season as a side character. *3 new main characters debut this season: Yoshi, Proto Man, and Stewie *This is the 2nd season where the special is a character in another state, the 1st is Herp-A-Derp Goes to Tennessee (Special 3). *Due to a special this season, Season 2 remains the only season to not have a special, while Season 1 is currently the only season to have 1 special. *Jessie, and Herp-A-Derp Stuntman's role has lessened, while Woody, Mike, Sulley, and Iron Man's have greatened. *Giant Pikachu kills War Machine this season, this is the 2nd character he has killed (1st being Herp-A-Derp in the future). *Hell SpongeBob, Whiplash, and other characters were lost inbetween Season 4 and 5, and do not appear this season. *According to a vlog made by SBF31, several new characters will debut in the Season 5 Movie (much like Season 3 Movie where Jinky, Mike, Sulley, Shrek, Iron Man, War Machine, Whiplash, Zurg, Donald, Daisy, and the Ogre Babies debuted). The good ones are Lilo, Stitch, Nemo, Marlin, Dory, Bullseye, & Yoda. Villains are Darth Vader. A Paper Mario is trying to be found by SBF to make an appearance, and Pumbaa will debut in Woody In Florida. Stewie was also confirmed via SBF's twitter to debut this season *Yoshi from the Season 1 Movie returns as a plush in Episode 45 as a main character. *Yoshi is also the 2nd character to be promoted to main character (first being Herp-A-Derp Stuntman). *Giant Pikachu has another kid, Evil Pikachu *3 main characters debut in this season (Yoshi, Proto Man, and Stewie). *This is the 1st Season since Season 1 not to have a Game-O-Game episode *Woody In Florida, the Season 5 Special along with Episode 47 the McWigglePants Family Reunion were lost when SBF's computer was fixed. However, Woody In Florida was remade in 2012. *Episode 47 and 48 have a continuation, making it one of the 1st in the series *Minnie and Mickey Mouse have a baby, a girl named Whoreslut Mouse. Category:Seasons